


Children of the Crescent Moon

by MidoriFlowersEwe



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Issues, Karma and Gakushuu are brothers, Karma is a formal criminal, Karma is a former drug dealer, Police Officer!Karasuma, assassin!Nagisa, criminals, secret organisations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriFlowersEwe/pseuds/MidoriFlowersEwe
Summary: (AU) Karma is trying to get his life back on track, but that's not easy when his criminal past keeps coming back to haunt him. Things get even more complicated when a injured blue-haired assassin breaks into his flat and holds him at gunpoint.





	1. Chapter 1

The large mob boss leaned back on the plush mattress of the four poster bed, bringing a cigar to his sweaty lips.  
The room was heavy with the stench of whisky, tobacco and debauchery. The decor, although expensive, was jarringly garish, even in the dim light the flashy red bed sheets and bright purple walls clashed and assaulted the eyeballs.

There was a knock at door.

"Come in." The gangster said, stubbing out his cigarette on the bedside cabinet, leaving an ugly black scorch mark. He lazily reached over to grab his gun.

The door opened slowly revealing a blue-haired blue-eyed girl who looked at the boss shyly.  
A lecherous grin grew on the Boss's face. He quickly discarded his gun, dropping it on the bedside cabinet next to the scorch mark.

"Ah, just what I ordered. Come a little closer, sweetheart." He said, sitting up on the edge of the bed and beckoning her over. "You look young- the agency assured me that this was your first time. No need to be shy."

The girl walked in, the gangster licked his lips as he took in the sight of her; She was pale and slender, with striking blue eyes, highlighted by the silk dress she was wearing.

Her hesitation as she approached him only made her more appealing to the gangster.

"Ah, yes, you are lovely." The Boss said; He loved innocent first-timers like this, he loved corrupting them.  
The girl stopped right in front of him, standing inches away. For the first time since she entered the room, she smiled. There was something sinister about that smile that sent a shiver down the Boss's spine.  
Suddenly, the girl undid the top of her dress, pulling the buttons apart and revealing a smooth flat chest.

She was a He.

But that was the least of the gangster's concerns: His eyes honed in on the half-moon tattoo just beneath the boy's collar bone.  
The boss dived for his gun in a wild panic. "Y- your one of them!" He yelled. Quick as a flash, the blue-haired boy pulled out his own gun from beneath his robe, his smile widening.

"Sorry, your time is up." The boy chuckled before shooting his target point-blank in the face.

Two gunshots resonated around the room.  
____________________________________________________________

"It's almost as if you enjoy screwing up and getting yourself in trouble." Gakushu said, his brow furrowed and his mouth down-turned in a almost theatrical display of disapproval. Karma could tell his brother wasn't really pissed off though, the jerk had always enjoyed Karma's failures, it gave him a sense of superiority.

"Whatever." The red head grumbled; Not the best retort he could of come up with, but after spending a day and a half sitting on the cold hard bench in a prison cell, he was too exhausted to make the effort. Instead he settled for leaning back on the plush leather chair in his brother's fancy car. Gakushu apparently had a lot more money than you'd expect of a university student.

"When are you going to grow up and stop acting like a teenage delinquent? You're an adult, aren't you? You can't always expect me to look after you." The blonde said.

'Looking after me? Ha!' Karma mentally scoffed. He thinks leaving me in a cell for nearly 38 hours after I called him is looking after me? Its not as if I don't pay him back for the bail money.  
The red head tuned out Gakushu's lecture, instead turning his mercury eyes to gaze out the window, and reflect how he got to this point;

The police were always after him. Especially that straight-lace bastard Officer Karasuma. They knew he was involved with some serious organised crime (or at least used to be) but they hadn't been able to pin anything on him. Instead they basically stalked him hoping to catch him out, he was constantly getting arrested for the most petty of crimes like speeding or selling food without a license. Dumb stuff.

Karma had first got involved with crime back in middle school; Back then, it was just him and his mother. His parents had divorced and his batshit crazy father got custody of Gakushu, and luckily, Karma got to stay with mum. She had to work a lot so Karma was usually home alone, he skipped school all the time too; It was too easy, it was boring. Karma had genius level intelligence, he felt it was wasted sitting in class.

He found himself involved with a gang of older boys who sold drugs, mostly pills to other delinquents and bored house wives. Using Karma's tactics and strategies, they became a huge underground ring. The red head soon became an apt leader, winning all the turf wars and forever widening the scope of their activities.  
He knew it was wrong, but he was so good at it, he didn't want to give it up. He couldn't.

By the time he was 18, he was the head of one of the biggest gangs in Japan, rivaling even the old Yakuza groups. Drug rings, illegal gambling, smuggling, they did it all. Karma was insanely rich before he even finished high school. And best of all, he was surrounded by a skilled team he trusted.

He should of known it couldn't of lasted.

He was like Icarus flying too close to the sun; More gangsters and Yakuza teamed up to go after them, more and more of his people were hurt (Terasaka got his knee caps shot out, Yoshida was targeted for a hit and run and nearly died). The increased violence meant the police took more notice.  
Suddenly, the cops were crawling all over him, seizing his assets, arresting his crew. Karma narrowly avoided jail, the rest weren't so lucky; Even Okuda, the sweet-natured chemistry expert who made their product was incarcerated.  
Karma was left with nothing, he basically had to beg his estranged Father for money just to afford his mother's medical bills (a memory he would rather forget).

That was two years ago now, since then, not much had changed, Karma was still stuck in the same rut. He couldn't go back to a life of crime, and nobody would hire him with his reputation. At twenty three he was already a complete burn-out.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!" Gakushu snapped, pulling Karma out of his memories. The red head smirked.

"Nope." He said, honestly. His brother's violet eyes flitted over at him briefly, glowering with anger.

"I don't know why I expect any better from you." The blonde hissed. Karma let out a low chuckle; Oh well, at least he was still good at pissing off his jerk of a brother. Although, seeing as how they spent their childhoods apart and even had different surnames, they hardly felt like siblings.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence. The radio was the only buffer between the two. Karma halfheartedly listened to the news story about some alleged crime boss who'd got himself assassinated; Gunned down in his own bedroom. It was on all the stations: Must be a slow news day.

When they pulled up outside Karma's apartment it was already late. The only light-source was the dimly flickering streetlight hanging over the road.

Gakushu's eye's looked over Karma's home, roaming over the obscene graffiti plastering the walls, the weeds sprouting up from crack's in the pavement, the rotten wood bordering up half of the windows. The blond smirked; He didn't need words, his message was clear;  
'You're a dirty low-life who lives in a shithole.'   
Karma felt a surge of annoyance, but ignored it. He pulled open the car door with more force than necessary and stormed out onto the pavement.

"Thanks for the lift. I'd say it was a pleasure but I was always taught not to lie." The red head said venomously. He felt stupid and childish, but he hated the way his own brother looked at him with such disdain, as if he were dirt. Something to be mocked and pitied.

As he stomped up the rusted metal staircase to his room, Karma told himself that he didn't care; He didn't care that he had wasted his life away before it had begun, he didn't care that he'd lost almost everything good in his life, he didn't care he had doomed himself to a life of failure before even trying.  
But even he knew that was a lie. He did care.

Karma jammed his key in the door and turned it, stumbling into his apartment, annoyed and tired.  
He muttered under his breath as he tugged his shoes off, kicking them to the side, then flicked the light switch on, watching as the bare bulb on his ceiling flickered to life.  
That's when he saw it;

A blood-stained boy was sitting on the side of Karma's sink.

The intruder looked lean and petite, long strands of blue hair fell into his pale face, and dark patches of blood bloomed near his shoulder, staining the shirt he was wearing (He's got on my clothes! Karma realised).

But what really caught Karma's attention was the boy's eyes; Even in this dim light they looked as clear and as blue as the sky. They were staring right at the red head.

Before Karma had a chance to even process what was happening, the injured intruder's eyes narrowed, suddenly becoming as wild and dangerous as blue flames. As quick as a flash, the blue haired boy pulled out a gun.

"Don't move an inch."


	2. The Tables turn

Nagisa kept his gun steady despite the intense pain lancing down his arm. It was searing and aching, he swore he could feel the bullet embedded in the side of his shoulder.

The red haired man in front of him- the one who's apartment this was- stood still, legs parted like he was ready to pounce- Nagisa could tell by the look in his mercury eyes there was a wild side to him. He was tall and muscular too. Nagisa could see he was an apt fighter.

"So." The red haired man said, his face set into a determined grin. "How's this going to play out, Mr Intruder?"

"Either you do exactly what I say, or I shoot you through the eye." The Assassin said, with a sinister smile that usually made his opponents' blood run cold. The red haired man wasn't phased though, there was a flash of amusement in his mercury eyes.

"Better give me an instruction quick then, Mr Intruder." The man said, flashing a grin at Nagisa that revealed a set of knife-like canines.

What was up with this guy? His reactions were so strange. He must be used to confrontations. Or just insane

"Just walk over here slowly and sit on the couch." Nagisa instructed. Then added out of spite. "That should be simple enough for even you to understand."

The man complied, looking almost casual as he did so. "The name's Karma, by the way, not 'you'." The man said. He looked young, maybe a few years older than Nagisa. The Assassin didn't respond, but instead continued both aiming his gun at Karma, and treating his wound rather awkwardly with the first aid kit.  
His deadly blue eyes never his prey.

"You know, it's polite to tell me your name too after I introduce myself." The red haired man said, a teasing edge to his voice. Nagisa glared at him silently as if he was some annoying insect, but still, the assassin was baffled by his captive's behavior.

"Treating your own bullet-wound is difficult enough. Aiming a gun too will make it impossible." Karma said, a lazy arrogance to his voice. "You should let me help, ne?"

"Do you take me for an idiot!" Nagisa laughed, as he wiped away the blood. Luckily the wound was shallow.

"Well, you're a hit man who got shot on the job, (at least I assume so). So.. Yes." The red head laughed, ignoring the deadly glare the intruder gave him. "Did you even manage to kill your target?"

"Of course." Nagisa said, he took pride in his work if nothing else. "I shot him straight through the head. Shot three of his guards too. This little cut is nothing."

Karma's smirk widened to a wolfish grin, and his eyes had a menacing look of delight in them.  
"Reeaaly?" He said, and Nagisa suddenly felt an unfamiliar stab of dread. Karma sat up off the couch.

"Sit down. Do you want me to kill you? This is your last chance." The Assassin demanded, as Karma approached him, his mercury eyes fixed to him.

"I happen to be something of a weapons expert. That gun you're holding is a mini-pistol. They're small, discrete, easy to hide. Great for close-range. The only down-side is it can't hold many bullets. Only four to be exact." The red head said, as he walked over. "The target, guars number one, two, three- that makes four. You're all out of bullets, little hitman."

Damn. He saw through my bluff!

Nagisa's eyes widened. He made a move to escape, but Karma was quicker, grabbing his uninjured arm and pulling it behind his back.

"And plus, for whatever reason you're wearing my clothes so it's safe to assume you don't have any spare bullets." Karma panted into Nagisa's ear, pulling him close to prevent the writhing assassin from escaping.

How could I of been so stupid! Nagisa thought in frustration as he was kept in a lock-hold. He had gotten so used to the general public being terrified and compliment as soon as he whipped out a knife that he had gotten cocky.

And in his current condition he couldn't escape. What now? Would he be turned over to the police or one of the many gangs that wanted his head? Either way the reward would be huge.  
Karma grabbed Nagisa's wrists, and swiftly tied them together, using a zip-tie he'd quickly grabbed from the side as he'd walked over.

"Let me go or you will regret it." The assassin said, sounding calm despite his predicament. The red head just chuckled.

"That would be a lot more threatening if you weren't bleeding to death." Karma said, taking Nagisa by the waist and leading him over to the sofa so quickly he almost lost he balance. The blue haired boy stumbled, Karma pushed him again, sending him toppling face-first into the sofa, without his arms to break his fall.

"What're you doing?" The assassin demanded, a hint of panic in his voice. He tried to get up and turn around, but Karma placed a hand between his shoulder blades and held him down.

"Just stay still." The red haired man commanded, and to Nagisa's surprise, the next thing he felt was the blood on his shoulder being wiped away by something wet and warm.

"What are you- "

"Stay still." Karma repeated, as he continued to treat Nagisa's injury. "You weren't doing a very good job at the whole first aid thing. And I really can't afford to be found with a dead body, specially since the pigs are still all over me."

Nagisa was in a stunned silence for a moment before saying.

"You're weird."

"You don't know the half of it." Karma replied, he picked up some tweezers. "This bullet'l have to come out. Try not to cry too much, okay? I have neighbors."

"I've been through worse." Nagisa said truthfully, old memories flashing through his mind; The Crack of a whip, a red hot knife the deep sound of laughter.

He gritted his teeth when Karma started his work.  
Nagisa still didn't trust this guy, obviously, but at the moment he had no choice other than to comply.  
For a while, Karma worked almost silently, removing the bullet, disinfecting the wound, switching it. The Red head noticed some criss-cross scars across the intruder's lower back, but didn't say anything.

"So," Nagisa said, his voice a little shaky from the pain. "You're some kind of criminal, huh?"

"What makes you say that?" Karma asked, amused.

"You said yourself the police are all over you. And you know how to treat a bullet wound. Its obvious." The blue haired assassin said. From his position; forced, face down on tattered couch with a faded zigzag pattern, he couldn't see what kind of expression Karma was making.

"I'm not involved with that now." The red head replied, finality in his voice, but Nagisa wasn't phased- he continued to search for information (information was power, after all).

"So what did you do?" The blue haired boy said. Karma finished the stitching, and replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Everything I wasn't suppose to."

Ah. So its still a swore spot. Nagisa realised.

Karma still held him in place, so he couldn't escape for now.

"Now what?" The assassin asked. "Can I go now."

"I'm not that stupid." The red haired boy said. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to go to sleep, and in the morning, before you wake up, I'm going to drop you off in the middle of nowhere, untie you, and let you make your own way home. Kay?"

"As if I'd just fall asleep- Ah!" Nagisa cried out as he felt a syringe plunge into his arm.

Fuck.

It was a sedative.

Damn this bastard. He struggled to remain conscious as everything faded to black.


	3. A New Danger

Nagisa's drifted into wakefulness, his brain feeling numb, and his thoughts hazy. For a few moments he felt blissfully comfortable, happy to be lying in this warm nothingness.  
Then he remembered what happened last night, and he jolted awake suddenly, blue eyes wide open and alert. That familiar panic stirred through him.

Danger! I'm in danger.

His eyes took in the small pokey room and the sofa he was lying on, the small clock on the wall read 13:00. His shoulder-blade was stinging something fierce.

He attempted to stand up, but his limbs wouldn't follow his command, and he found himself falling of the sofa, flat on his face in the dirty carpet. Of course. He'd been tied up.

"Hey. Why are you making so much commotion so early?" The red haired man from last night, Karma, said, walking into the room from the kitchen looking exhausted.

Nagisa glared at him from the floor with deadly blue eyes.

"It's not early. Its afternoon." The assassin said, although given his current predicament that was the least of his troubles. "What happened to dumping me somewhere after you knocked me out?"

"I overslept and forgot to take out the trash," Karma said, with a taunting grin. Of course. That wasn't the reason;

When the red haired man had glanced out his window early that morning, he saw a black car parked outside. Shit. He was being tailed by the police again- That bastard officer Karasuma just didn't give up!  
Of course, Karma couldn't go dragging around unconscious hit men when the police were tailing him (especially when his car was parked in a lot across the street).  
So, for the moment, he was stuck, in this frustrating, precarious situation.

"How long do you think you can keep me here before I kill you?" The blue haired boy said, his tone threatening. Karma rolled his eyes.

"Keep that up and you wont get any breakfast." The red haired man said, disappearing back into the kitchen. But he knew there was truth in Nagisa's words; His life was at risk here. Karma didn't place much value in himself, but he didn't want to leave his poor mother all alone because he'd gotten himself into another dumb predicament.

Karma returned a few seconds later, a bowl of cereal in hand.

"Sorry I haven't got anything nicer. Wasn't expecting guests." The red head joked mischievously. Nagisa was still sat seething on the floor, hardly able to move because of the rope. He wasn't actively trying to escape at the moment; he was waiting, biding his time.

"Just how lonely are you that you have to kidnap people for them to be your guests?" Nagisa huffed. He didn't look like a hitman to Karma, not when he was defensive and vulnerable like this, pouting like a child.

"Don't forget. You broke into my house." Was the red haired man's reply as he sat opposite the assassin looking into his captivating blue eyes. He got a spoonful of cereal and shoved it towards the boy's mouth. "Say aaaaaahhhh!"

Nagisa jerked his head away, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "What are you doing!?" He cried, properly breaking through his ice cold visage for the first time. Karma grinned. So he did have a human side.

"Your arms a little tied up at the moment so you can hardly feed yourself. I don't want you to starve to death in my flat." Karma shrugged, as if tying up deadly killers and spoon-feeding them was no big deal.

"So untie me." The blue haired boy growled.

"Scary. You keep trying to act like a big bad scary hitman, but your still just a kid. I mean really? What are you? Like fifteen?"

"I'm eighteen." Nagisa said, something about his tone of voice made Karma think he was used to being mistaken as younger. "And I've been killing people for more than half my life, some low-life bottom-feeder like yourself is nothing to me."

The captor was actually shocked at his words; He'd been killing since he was a kid? Exactly what kind of messed up life had this kid had?  
I can't be going soft on this hitman... No matter how cute he is.  
Karma forced himself to smile.

"Well your currently at this low-life's mercy. So maybe you should have a little more humility, kay?" Karma grinned, reaching forward and petting Nagisa's chin-length blue hair. The assassin blushed once again, jerking his head away from the man's touch. He clearly hated being patronised.

Karma was about to tease him further, when suddenly, he heard a sharp knock on the door.

Panic seized him- shit! Could that be the police? What now?

He grabbed Nagisa by the shoulders, and shoved him rather harshly under the coffee table, as if he were a piece of furniture.

"Hey!" The blue haired boy protested. Karma shushed him as he threw the blanket over the table, affectively concealing him, and rushed to the door.

There was no point not answering. That would only make them more suspicious.

Composing himself and wearing his usual lazy smirk, he opened the door. But instead of officer Karasuma, on the other side stood his brother Gakushu Asano.

"Eh. It's just you. I thought it might actually somebody important." Karma said, eyeing the blond with lazy disdain. His brother grinned back at him.

"Spare me your rhetoric, Akabane, we both know the only important people that ever come to your door are the police to arrest you." He said, his words laced with spite and his violet eyes malicious.

"Why are you here? Did you decide you were lonely so you had to waste your big brothers time?"

"Isn't wasting time your speciality? I'm here for the bail money you owe me." Asano said, rolling his eyes, as if merely speaking to Karma was beneath him. "When you called me up begging for me to help you, you did promise I could collect it any time, right?"  
Of course. Dammit!

Why did his brother have to come now of all times? It wasn't as if he was short on money, the guy had literally started a successful business recently, he was constantly winning cash prizes in sporting competitions, he was paid to play various instruments at events, he frequently played the stock market and gained money there (Karma was fairly certain he was a robot, or an alien, at least).

Like his brother, Asano was exceptionally talented and smart, but he didn't use his talents for illegal activity.

"Wait here while I get it. You know just showing up at my door without giving any notice is rude, right?" Karma said, walking into the flat. Of course, the blond ignored his instructions and followed him inside.  
Making a fuss about it would probably only make Asano suspicious.

The red haired man forced himself to appear calm, and pray Gakushuu wouldn't see Nagisa. He had no idea how he'd explain having a teenage boy tied up under the coffee table in his living room.

"Why does it smell of blood in here?" His brother asked, as he followed Karma to his room.  
Shit. What the hell kind of person notices that!?

"Blood? Well, there's a butchers not far from here. Maybe its that." He replied, with a non-committal shrug. His tiny box room was cluttered, filled with clothes and various knick-knacks. All Karma's stuff was practically over-flowing.  
He knelt down in front of the safe, punching in the code as fast as he could- He just wanted Asano out of here!

"I didn't see a butchers on the way up here." The blond mused, looking around Karma's room in disdain.  
Why the hell was he pushing this!?

"So. How's Dad?" The red haired man said, quickly changing the conversation as he counted out the money. The question took Asano by surprise.

"Same as ever, I suppose." The blond said, his violet eyes flicking to the side deceptively.

"So, you mean he's still expecting you to be the best at anything and everything?" Karma said, with a taunting smirk as he pulled out the cash. "You're twenty now. You're an adult. Isn't that too old to be still letting him run your life?"

"Don't make baseless assumptions! The only one who runs my life is me!" Asano yelled, defensively. Ah. Good. I've made him mad Karma thought. The guy probably wasn't used to being on the receiving end of a lecture. "You don't even know how old I am! I'm twenty one! What could you know about my life if you don't even know that much?"

Karma rolled his eyes, and handed his brother a wad of bills, the smile never leaving his face. "Well. Either way, your still too old to be throwing a tantrum. Here- take your money and go."  
Paying the bail money had left the red haired man with nearly nothing. Luckily he'd paid the rent last week, but he wasn't exactly sure how he'd afford to eat this month.

"Good! I'm going! This places reeks of poverty, if I stay any longer I'm afraid I might catch it." Asano hissed, storming to the door. He reminded Karma of when they were little kids, and Gakushuu used to stomp around the house yelling at him every time they had an argument (except back then they'd always make up five minutes later).

"Close the door on your way out." Karma called after him, unconcerned. He thought back to the hit-man- the less time he was on his own, the better. Asano stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face Karma- he pulled a small package out of his jacket.

"Before I forget. Give this to mother next time you see her." The blond said quickly, thrusting it in his brother's hands before turning to leave again.  
Now it was Karma's turn to be angry. He grabbed Asano by the shoulders, turning him around, forcing the blond to face him.

"And why can't you give this to her yourself?" The red haired man hissed, his voice low and dangerous. Asano averted his eyes to the side.

"I'm far too busy to be- "

"Don't give me that shit. She's your mother and you haven't seen her in months. You haven't once visited her in the hospital." Karma growled. This was the real reason there was such tension between them- Karma could get over Asano's haughty attitude and superiority complex, but he couldn't forgive the way his brother disregarded their mother.

Growing up, the Chairman had always kept Gakushuu from seeing her, but now he was an adult he had no excuse.

Even though she had done everything she could to try and see him, their mother had always blamed herself for not being in Gakushuu's life. The fact her youngest son seemed to avoid visiting her only made her guilt worse.

"I'll see if I can make time. Just make sure she gets that." Asano said, his expression unreadable. He walked towards the door even quicker than before.  
'I should of remembered before- The best way to make that guy leave quickly is to talk about mother.'

Karma heard the door slam, he glanced down at the package in his hands- it was money again, no doubt, his brother's only method of communication with his estranged parent.

Suddenly, Karma remembered about his captive, still lying tied up under the coffee table. Shit.  
He raced to the living room, and pulled the blanket up of the coffee table.

"Sorry for leaving you, my little captive!" He said- only there was nobody there. Instead of a tiny hitman, there was only a pile of disused ropes.

Karma felt a jolt of panic, but before he could properly process what had happened, he felt rope wrap around his neck.

"Leaving me alone there was a bad idea. I told you that you'd regret this." The hitman's cold harsh voice hissed in his ear. Karma chocked- he was going to die! And in such a stupid way, too! He couldn't... He couldn't leave his mother all alone like this, he was all she had left!

"I'm willing to make a deal with you." Nagisa said, loosening the rope so Karma could breath- but only just. "You clearly just want to get rid of me, right? If you were going to sell me out you would of already done it. In my current state I can't... use a car. If you drive me away from here, I'll spare you. Deal?"

"Deal." Karma said quickly- he didn't need to think twice about that! his vision was spotting from lack of oxygen.  
Nagisa let go of him, and raised a knife taken from the kitchen, a innocent smile on his face. "Great. Let's go."

"You're being stalked." Nagisa said calmly, as the two of them walked towards the car park. Karasuma's sleek black vehicle was still stopped outside Karma's flat.  
The red haired man made a point of waving at the officer.

"Yeah. I'm just that popular." The older man replied, keeping a wary gaze on Nagisa. How the hell had he managed to break free from his bindings!? Karma hadn't realised his former captive was Houdini!

"It shouldn't be a problem. It's not like we're going to be doing anything illegal. You're just giving a friend a lift, right?" Nagisa said, that deceptively innocent smile plastered on his face again.

"I didn't realise threatening people with knives had been legalised." Karma said sardonically, as he unlocked his beat up old car and held the door open for Nagisa (who was currently hiding the blade behind his jacket).

"- After you."

The blue haired assassin stepped in, "Thanks." He said politely. "Are you sure this car wont break down?"

"Brum's more durable than she looks." The red haired man said, sitting in the drivers seat, starting it up.

"You named your car Brum?" Nagisa cried, incredulous. There was a hint of genuine amusement on his face as his lips tugged up slightly into a smile. It made Karma's heart skip a beat for a moment. He had to remind himself this assassin was currently threatening his life.

"It's cool." The red haired man insisted, as he started up the engine and pulled out onto the road quickly, before Karasuma could get the chance to start tailing him.

"You have a weird name yourself so I guess I shouldn't expect any different." The blunette teased.

"I happen to like my name." Karma said- it was the truth. His mother had picked it out for him. The red head had always liked having a name with a special meaning behind it. "Besides- I don't even know your name. It's probably even stranger."

"..Nagisa. It's Nagisa." The blue haired boy said, after a slight pause. Karma glanced over at him, surprised he'd shared that information.

"Nagisa, huh? Kind of a girly name, it suits you." Karma chuckled, he glanced to the side to see the assassin fuming slightly, his cheeks tinged red.  
Nagisa looked far more relaxed now he was no longer a prisoner. Karma realised they were talking easily as if they were friends.

Was this gentle, friendly side of Nagisa the real thing, and his threatening demeanour from earlier just a front? Or was Nagisa acting now, concealing his ruthlessness in order to get Karma's guard down?  
The red haired man didn't know. All he could do for now was follow Nagisa's direction of 'Just take the main road out of the city' and pray it wasn't a trap.

"So, before. That was your brother, right?" The hit man said suddenly, as they drove through the city, past shops and houses.

"... It was." Karma said shortly, not elaborating- He and Asano didn't get on, but he didn't want to give any of his brother's details away to a dangerous person like this. As much as disliked his brother, he didn't want him to get hurt.

"What's it like? having a brother, I mean." Nagisa said. He sounded truly interested, his body inclined towards Karma, his eyes wide and interested.

"A pain in the ass." Karma grunted, honestly.

"You shouldn't say that, you know. You only get one family. If you don't appreciate it, you'll regret it when they're gone." Nagisa said, solemnly.  
He seemed to be speaking from experience.

Seriously! What was up with this duality?

The hit man was threatening him with a knife while lecturing him on the importance of family!  
"Thanks for the insight, Dr Phil." Karma replied sarcastically, as he turned onto a country road- Nagisa had just instructed him to drive 'a few miles out the city in any direction'. Kind of vague, but he was winging it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a loud BANG as the tired popped underneath the car.  
"What the- " Karma started to say, but Nagisa grabbed him and pulled him to the floor of the car.

"Duck!"

There was a sudden onslaught of bullets. The window shattered and shards of glass rained down on the two males as bullets whizzed over their head.

Then, after a moment, there was silence.

Karma and Nagisa pulled themselves up of the floor, and risked a glance outside the car;

There, in front of them stood a boy of about Nagisa's age, with wild spiky platinum hair, and intense amber eyes. A massive gun was slung over his shoulder, dwarfing his small frame.  
His low-cut neckline revealed a black crescent moon tattoo identical to Nagisa's.

"Itona!? What are you doing?" The blue haired assassin asked, body tensed and ready for a fight.

"I'm here to kill you, brother." The platinum haired boy said, his voice sounding vacant somehow. He pulled out another gun from his pocket. "You didn't properly dispose of a witness during your latest mission. One of the guards survived the bullet wound. He knows your face. Your existence will now jeopardize our organisation so master has decided you must be disposed of."


End file.
